


What Was The Question Again?

by bsyra



Category: Block B, K-pop, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anxiety, Dean is protective, Death, Friendship/Love, Gun Violence, Insecure Woo Jiho | Zico, Kidnapping, Military, Multi, War, Woo Jiho | Zico Feels, battalion, namsongmaybehere, rnb, taeil is big bro, taeilisboldbutsoft, zico is soft puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsyra/pseuds/bsyra
Summary: Pretty much after that. We could see how Taeil -Sargent Taeil- showing his military ability and his truly dedication to protect Zico also his block b fellas. In other hand, Zico is learning about new world that he never imagined before. Meanwhile Pyo is nowhere to be found.- It's all started when Pyo called Zico with loud sobs and made Zico heart crashing down. Taeil , who was supposed to be still in military camp suddenly shows up. With Taeil comeback, Zico world is changing completely 180 degrees -Taeil's, "You wouldn’t believe it until u seen it, and I have to see it. Every single blood, person, died. Every day, they come to me. Ask me a favour. But I know they aren't real. I had nothing to do unless choose to ignore them. But how if it's one of you, guys? What if it's you, Jihoo-ya? I've seen worst but still I couldn’t resist it. Every single day"
Relationships: Kwon Hyuk | Dean/Woo Jiho | Zico, Lee Taeil/Woo Jiho | Zico, Nam Taehyun/Song Minho | Mino, Park Jaebeom | Jay Park/Woo Jiho | Zico, Pyo Jihoon | P.O./Song Minho | Mino - Relationship, Pyo Jihoon | P.O./Woo Jiho | Zico, Song Minho | Mino/Woo Jiho | Zico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	What Was The Question Again?

" Hyung... hy--ung" 

"Ya.. Ya! Ya! JIhoon why?" Zico shouted from the phone

The person couldn't answer it, instead giving him a loud sobs, " please com..e he...re would you-"

Zico hang the phone and sigh. Somethings terrible happend.


End file.
